Help For Destiny
by Aimi Hikari
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah pertolongan yang akan merubah takdir seseorang di dalamnya./ gak bisa bikin summary langsung baca aja /RnR/ warning /


Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, sederhana

.

Help for Destiny

**.**

**Rambut panjang sebahu itu terlihat melambai tesapu oleh angin memberi kesan tersendiri untuk rambut sewarna **_**bubble gu**_**m itu. Peluh terlihat mengalir di wajahnya yang putih bak porselen, sesekali ia mungusap peluh dengan punggung tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya sibuk mengibas-kibaskan bajunya tanda bahwa ia sangat kepanasan.**

"**Hah ... Kenapa hari ini panas sekali? Kemana juga bus itu?" keluh gadis itu yang sesekali ia melihat jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya.**

"**Oh Tuhan ... Ini sudah sangat sore! Bagaimana ini? Sebentar lagi malam. Aku harus bisa dapat tumpangan secepat mungkin!" Raut kepanikan tampak jelas di wajahnya.**

**Mobil **_**sport**_** hitam melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, karena memang sang empunya mobil terlihat sudah lelah. Di balik kacamata hitam yang pemuda itu kenakan, mata **_**onyx-**_**nya terlihat sesekali menutup merasakan embusan angin yang menerpa wajah putih pucatnya.**

"**Hhh ..." Sesekali terdengar pemuda itu mengembuskan napas pertanda ia sangat lelah.**

**Gadis berambut **_**pink **_**itu masih sibuk mencari kendaraan yang lewat di hadapannya, ia menyesali kelalaiannya sendiri sehingga ia tak kunjung menemukan bus pengganti. Bus yang menurunkannya dengan paksa di tempat seperti ini, tepian pantai sebelah kiri dan tebing yang menjulang di sebelah kanan jalan.**

**Tak berapa lama raut wajah gadis itu berubah, segera mungkin ia melambaikan tangannya kedepan memberi tanda bahwa ia sangat membutuhkan tumpangan. Ia melihat sebuah mobil **_**sport**_** berwarna hitam dengan **_**cap**_** mobil yang terbuka.**

**Ia sangat bersemangat melambaikan tangannya, namun tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa mobil itu akan berhenti. Ia tahu mobil itu tak melaju dengan kecepatan maksimal. Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu berteriak, "Hei, Tuan! Aku butuh tumpanganmu sampai kota. Bukan, sampai tempat yang ramai akan kendaraan umum mungkin." gadis itu berteriak berharap sang penegemudi mobil itu berhenti.**

"**Hei, Tuan! Tuan, kumohon ..." Sakura kembali berteriak, mobil itu pun tak terlalu jauh dari tempat gadis itu bediri. Ya! Mobil berhenti. Secepat mungkin gadis itu berlari menghampiri mobil hitam itu tak lupa dengan tas dan koper yang ia bawa.**

"**Hosh ... hosh ... aku mohon, berikan aku tumpangan sampai tempat yang ramai dan kau tak mung-"**

"**Hn. Cepat naiklah!" potong pria berambut raven itu**

"**Aaa ... oke." Cepat-cepat gadis berambut **_**pink**_** itu naik ke mobil.**

**Dalam perjalanan gadis bermata **_**emerald**_** itu bersenandung kecil dan menikamati semilir angin sore yang menerpa wajah dan rambutnya.**

"**Hei, Tuan! Siapa namamu? Namaku Ha-"**

"**Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke," potong Sasuke cepat.**

"**Aa ... Sakura. Haruno Sakura," ucap gadis bernama Sakura itu dengan semangat. "Hm ... **_**ano**_** kenapa kau selalu memotong pembicaraanku Uchiha-**_**san**_**? Itu tidak baik lho. Apalagi pada seseorang yang baru kau kenal, bisa-bisa kau dianggap tidak sopan karen-"**

"**Tch ... kau ini cerewet sekali sih!" potong Sasuke lagi.**

"**Tuh, kan, kau memotong lagi perkataanku. Kau ini menyeb-"**

"**Diamlah! Aku sangat lelah. Kau mau aku turunkan di sini, eh?" teriak Sasuke frustrasi.**

"**Baiklah. Dasar, menyebalkan!" Sakura menggerutu sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah tebing di sebelah kirinya.**

_**Haaa... kenapa harus bertemu gadis secerewet ini sih?**_** batin Sasuke.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke POV**

**Memang kuakui gadis yang ada di sebelahku ini sangat manis namun aku tidak tahan akan cerewetnya itu dengan rambut berwarna tidak lazim dan pakaiannya yang membuatnya bertambah manis ditambah dengan aroma **_**cherry **_**yang menguar dalam tubuhnya. Hei! Tidak! Tidak! Sasuke, apa yang kaupikirkan? Kau tak mungkin menyukai gadis cerewet ini, kan?**

**Sesekali kulirik gadis bernama Sakura itu dan hei, dia tertidur dengan lelap sekali, bagaimana ini? Mobilku juga sudah sampai kota. Oh tidak, jangan bilang aku harus membangunkan gadis ini! Aku bukan seorang perusak suasana orang, apalagi seorang gadis, terlebih wajah gadis ini sangat kelelahan apakah aku harus membawanya ke apartemen? Aarrgghh ... itu tidak boleh! Tapi ... Aarrgghh, baiklah lebih baik begitu, bukan?**

**Lagipula ini sudah malam aku tak bisa meletakkan gadis ini di tepian jalan. Hei, Uchiha juga manusia.**

**Sasuke POV End**

**.**

**.**

**Dengan sangat hati-hati Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Sakura di tempat tidur berukuran **_**king size**_** yang biasa Sasuke tempati.**

**Sasuke membiarkan tubuh Sakura menggeliat kecil. Setelah Sakura kembali tenang, Sasuke menarik selimut sebatas dagu Sakura.**

"**Namamu Haruno, eh?" gumam Sasuke disertai dengan seriangaian penuh arti.**

**Setelah bergumam seperti itu Sasuke keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Sakura dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa berwarna hitam itu, tak lama kedua **_**onyx-**_**nya menutup.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kicauan burung membangunkan gadis yang masih dalam lindungan selimut itu, sesekali ia menguap dan menggeliat di atas tempat tidur.**

"**Eh? Aku di mana? Seingatku ... Oh tidak, apa yang telah diperbuat Tuan Uchiha itu terhadapku? Dan ini di mana? Hotel? Apartemen?" Cepat-cepat Sakura keluar dari selimut dan berlari ke arah pintu secepat mungkin ia membuka pintu dan langsung disambut dengan wangi roti panggang. Sakura sadar perutnya belum terisi dari kemarin sore. Namun segera ia tepis rasa laparnya.**

**Sakura bangun bukan untuk sarapan manis tetapi Sakura bangun untuk memarahi Tuan Uchiha itu.**

**Sakura melihat Sasuke sedang membuat **_**black coffee**_** di dapur mini. Segera Sakura menghampirinya.**

"**Tuan! Apa yang semalam telah kau lakukan padaku, hah? Dan kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat ini? Jangan mentang-mentang kau sudah menolongku kau bisa seenaknya terha-"**

"**Nona! Ini masih pagi. Bisakah kaupelankan sedikit suaramu? Lihat! Burung-burung pun takut mendengar ocehanmu," potong Sasuke cepat sambil menujunk ke arah burung yang bertebangan di luar.**

"**Aku butuh jawabanmu. Jangan senaknya saja memotong omonganku! Bukankah sudah kukata—"**

"**Ya ... ya ... ya ... kau jangan berbelit-belit, nona cerewet! Telingaku sudah memerah mendengar ocehanmu itu," potong Sasuke, lagi. "Sarapanlah dulu! Aku tahu, kau pasti lapar, kan? Aku akan bersiap-siap pergi dan kau jangan coba-coba membukakan pintu kepada orang lain selain aku. Kau mengerti?" Ucap Sasuke sambil meraih dagu Sakura.**

**Sontak wajah Sakura memerah dan cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya.**

**Sasuke tersenyum lebar. Ia merasa berhasil menggoda gadis polos yang satu ini. Kemudian, Sasuke bangkit dari sofanya dan menuju kamar mandi.**

"**Hei, Tuan! Aku marah padamu. Jangan coba-coba menggodaku Tuan Uchi—" Secepat mungkin Sakura mengikuti langkah Sasuke sambil marah-marah. Tanpa disadari Sakura, Sasuke membanting pintu kamar mandi tepat di wajah Sakura.**

_**BRAAK**_

"**Awwww ... jidatku ... Hei, Uchiha! Keluar kau sekarang juga! Kau utang banyak penjelasan padaku," ucap Sakura setengah meringis karena jidatnya terantuk pintu sambil menggedor pintu kamar mandi.**

**Di dalam kamar mandi, Sasuke telah menyalakan **_**shower**_**-nya dan seringai di bibirnya.**

"**Hn. Benar-benar polos," gumamnya.**

"**Kenapa, Nona? Kau mau ikut mandi denganku, hah?" Suara Sasuke terdengar menggoda dari dalam kamar mandi.**

**Mendengar ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura bergidik dan mundur dari hadapan pintu kamar mandi.**

"**Cih, aku tak sudi!" Sakura mendecih.**

**Akhirnya, Sakura kembali menuju ruang makan dan menyantap sarapan yang telah Sasuke siapkan. Bagaimanapun juga perutnya harus diisi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimal, ia tak mau misinya kali ini gagal. Sebagai seorang Uchiha bungsu bisa saja ia turun harga dirinya hanya karena tidak becus menjalani perintah kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi.**

"**Lihatlah, Pak Tua! Dia di tanganku," gumam Sasuke.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di apartemen Sasuke, Sakura telah terlihat lebih segar dari sebelumnya.**

**Sakura sedang menonton acara televisi yang menyiarkan acara berita. Kali ini menampilkan seorang pengusaha yang tengah sukses dengan perusahaannya. Seorang pengusaha yang juga seorang cenayang yang selalu sukses dengan prediksinya dari tahun ke tahun.**

**Sakura merasakan darahnya memanas, dan matanya mulai berair.**

"**Ayah, aku merindukanmu. Tapi kenapa ayah tetap seperi itu." Sesaat tangis Sakura tak tertahankan.**

**Sakura membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya. ia melimpahkan segala kekesalan dan kemarahan yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Sesekali ia memukul dadanya berharap rasa sesak di dadanya dapat berkurang.**

"**Kenapa dadaku terasa sesesak ini?" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa.**

**Di tempat lain, tepatnya di lantai teratas sebuah gedung, terlihat Sasuke lengkap dengan peralatan yang ia butuhkan untuk membereskan misinya kali ini. Ya! Misinya kemarin gagal dan berhasil mendapatkan dampratan keras dari kakaknya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FLASHBACK**_

"**Kau mengerti apa maksudku, Sasuke? Apa susahnya menembak atau membunuh si tua bangka itu? Kau lebih pintar dariku," sambut Itachi.**

"**Hn. Tentu saja aku lebih pintar darimu, hanya saja kemarin aku sedang tidak fokus," jawab Sasuke.**

"**Kuharap besok kau bisa menyelesaikan tugasmu dengan baik, ini semua demi perusahaan kita," ucap Itachi.**

"**Hn. Kalau hanya si Kazuto, besok aku akan membereskannya," sahut Sasuke sembari bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki dan meninggalkan Itachi.**

_**FLASHBACK END**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelum Sasuke menuntaskan misinya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah I-pad dari dalam tasnya. I-pad yang ia temukan di kursi penumpang sebelum ia berangkat ke tempat ini. I-pad berwarna senada dengan warna rambut seorang gadis yang kemarin menumpang di mobilnya. Jari Sasuke terus bergerak di atas layar sentuh I-pad itu dan sedetik kemudian jari Sasuke berhenti saat layar I-pad menampilkan seorang gadis berambut **_**pink**_** sedang merangkul pundak seorang pria di sampingnya dengan manja. Pria yang Sasuke ketahui sebagai seorang cenayang ulung dan rival dari perusahaan keluarganya juga pria yang menjadi targetnya kali ini. Pria yang harus ia bunuh sekarang juga.**

"**Sayang sekali, Sakura. Aku harus melakukan ini. Ini semua karena si cenayang itu, salahkan takdir Sakura! Sekarang takdirmu ada padaku," ucap Sasuke dan segera memasukkan kembali I-pad itu ke dalam tasnya.**

**Sasuke segera berdiri, seringai di wajahnya terlihat. Tak mau tanggung-tanggung Sasuke langsung mengangkat senjatanya yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Targetnya berada tepat di bawahnya, Sasuke langsung membidikkan senjatanya tepat pada dada sang target yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Haruno Kazuto. Seorang cenayang ulung yang selalu sukses mengalahkan perusahaan andalan investasi saham.**

**Sasuke menarik pelatuknya dan ...**

**DOR!**

**Tepat pada sasaran.**

**Sebelum Kazuto tersungkur ke tanah, pria itu sempat tersenyum ke arah Sasuke yang berada jauh di atasnya. Mungkin Kazuto sudah memprediksi akan hal ini.**

**KAZUTO POV**

**Aku melihat pmeuda keturunan Uchiha itu menurunkan senjatanya, aku tersenyum ke arah pemuda yang sudah berhasil akan misinya. Sebelum aku merasakan sakit, mataku menutup dan napasku mulai tersengal. Kulihat pemuda itu sudah berbalik meniggalkan tempatnya berdiri tadi. Aku merasakan seorang asistanku menghampiriku dan mencengkram pundakku, untuk terakhir kalinya wajah Sakuralah yang melitas di pikiranku.**

**Ah ... betapa rindunya aku akan anak itu.**

**Sekarang, berbahagialah Sakura kau telah memilih takdirmu. Ayah sangat mencintaimu. Aku pun menutup mataku dengan tenang.**

**KAZUTO POV END**

**FLASHBACK**

"**Ayah, ayolah ... izinkan aku untuk pergi ke Tokyo," rengek Sakura manja**

"**Sakura, apa kau benar-benar ingin pergi ke Tokyo?" tanya Kazuto**

"**Tentu, ayah." Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.**

"**Kalau ayah memberimu pilihan antara kau boleh pergi ke Tokyo tapi kau akan kehilangan ayah. Atau kau tidak akan kehilangan ayah asalkan kau jangan pergi ke Tokyo untuk selamanya?" tanya Kazuto dengan serius.**

"**Apa yang ayah bicarakan? Aku sayang ayah tapi aku juga ingin pergi ke Tokyo," jawab Sakura dengan raut wajah cemas.**

"**Apa alasanmu ingin pergi ke Tokyo?" lanjut Kazuto.**

"**Entahlah, ayah. Aku merasa aku akan sangat bahagia kalau aku tinggal di Tokyo. Ayah aku sudah dewasa."**

"**Terserah kau saja, Sakura. Kalau kau akan merasa senang di sana maka pergilah. Dan jangan pernah menyesal dengan keputusanmu, karena itu yang akan membawa kau pada kehidupannmu yang sebenarnya," ucap Kazuto sambil menghampiri putri tersayangnya itu.**

"**Apa maksud, ayah?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.**

"**Hn. Cepatlah tidur! Besok kau harus berangkat pagi-pagi. Ayah sangat menyayangimu," kata Kazuto sambil mencium rambut Sakura dengan sayang.**

**Paginya, Kazuto terbangun dari tidurnya dan tersenyum di atas tempat tidurnya.**

"**Kau sudah dewasa, Sakura. Maafkan ayah, kau memang telah memilih jalan takdirmu yang akan membuat kau senang, nak."**

**#FLASHBACK END**

**END**

A/N : yeaay fict pertama jadi maaf kalo gak suka plus gak guna

Makasihbuat_**Rievecta**_ Herbst, makaih motivasi nya

Minta review nya ya.. saya baru disini


End file.
